


Marry Me?

by littlecajunlady



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Logan asks Veronica a very important question over pancakes and Jeopardy!, with a little help from Pony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on April 9, 2015 and the prompt was "Marry me?" It takes place after the novel Mr. Kiss & Tell.

_"This Frenchman lent his name to an early form of photography.”_

“Who is Daguerre?” Veronica said.

_“Who is Daguerre?”_

_“Yes, that’s correct.”_

Logan watched her smile in triumph as she poured the pancake batter into the pan. He’d just walked into the kitchen with their dog Pony at his heels to find Veronica standing at the stove wearing only his T-shirt. Being in the Navy, he was certainly the earlier riser of the two, which meant he was usually the one who went out to get breakfast. But on that morning she’d promised to make him breakfast if he walked Pony. It was a small price to pay for her bacon and pancakes.

“How did you know that?” he asked, going over to give her a quick kiss.

“Art history class at Stanford. It’s amazing what you retain, huh?”

“Or maybe you hold on to all of these little facts so you can show off while watching _Jeopardy!_ , which is only the tiniest bit sad.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have all of these useless facts taking up space in your brain.”

They heard Alex Trebek say, “ _Attorney-client benefit.”_

“What is privilege?”

An easier one, especially for a former law student, but Logan still gave her props. “She’s smart and she cooks! I’m a well-kept man.” He snagged a piece of bacon, eating most of it and giving the rest to Pony. Then he pointed the dog out of the kitchen since she was crowding Veronica. Pony hung her head but obeyed.

“And you’re still the dog whisperer. It’s a good thing she has such a positive male role-model in her life.”

They stood together in the kitchen for a while, Veronica cooking as _Jeopardy!_ played in the background. She knew over half of the answers, which was impressive in Logan’s book. But then Veronica had always been impressive.

Logan was getting nervous. _Get it together,_ he thought to himself. _You fly planes over enemy territory. This is nothing._ Okay, asking Veronica to marry him certainly wasn’t _nothing_ , but it was surprisingly more daunting in its own way.

He’d been gone six long months, and he’d bought the ring when he’d returned home just two weeks ago. He considered every way he could do it but still hadn’t found quite the right moment to ask. Big declarations weren’t really his style, so he finally decided he’d surprise her when she least expected it. When he’d woken up that morning, he’d decided he wouldn’t let the day end without asking her.

“Veronica …”

After another wrong answer, Veronica addressed the contestant in the middle. “Come on, Roger! Get it together!”

Logan smiled. He suddenly felt a lot less nervous. “Let’s get married.”

Veronica laughed and flipped another pancake, never even looking over at him. “What is something you’d never say to me in a million years?!” she cried, phrasing it like a _Jeopardy!_ question.

She thought he was joking. He’d just have to prove he was serious. Logan got down on one knee. “Marry me?”

Veronica had seen the motion out of the corner of her eye, but she was still completely shocked when she turned to him and saw that he’d actually gotten down on one knee. The spatula she was holding fell out of her hand and onto the floor. “Are you serious?”

“Very.” He took her hand. “And I’ll ask you again if that’s what it takes for you to finally give me an answer.”

She smiled that big, happy kind of smile she showed to very few people. There were tears in her eyes, but instead of saying yes, she said through a wobbly, playful voice, “But where’s the ring? A high-maintenance girl like myself couldn’t possibly say yes without seeing the ring first.”

Logan whistled, and Pony came bounding over. He told her to sit and she did. Veronica gasped when she saw him untying the string that held her ring onto Pony’s collar.

“You didn’t!”

He held the ring out to her. “It seemed like the perfect amount of cheesiness that you would enjoy. And she insisted on being involved so …”

Veronica held out her hand without a word.

“I’m gonna need an answer first –”

“Yes!” she cried. “Of course it’s yes.”

Logan slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. Then he wrapped her up in a hug that lifted her off her feet. Pony barked and jumped due to all of the excitement, and they hardly noticed when the pancakes started to burn.


End file.
